


M's Sterek Week 2015 Fics

by Saorimaya



Series: Tumblr Fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saorimaya/pseuds/Saorimaya





	1. Capitulo 1: In Which Games Are Played

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [M's Sterek Week 2015 Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616973) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



"Está bien, bebé Clauds, sacaste un elefante, así que le pones tu ficha al elefante".

"¡Elefante!" Claudia repitió, y alegremente pego su ficha en el tablero.

"Melissa es una genio", declaró Stiles. "Este juego es genial".

"Este juego la ha mantenido feliz y ocupada durante una hora", dijo Derek, sacando su propia tarjeta y poniendo una ficha en el oso panda. "Puede que me guste más que tu".

"¡Oye!" Stiles le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Solo por eso, te voy a quitar los pantalones. Quizás incluso literalmente".

Derek sonrió. "Me alegra que no tenga la edad suficiente para captar eso".

"Papá, ¡tu sigues!" Claudia gritó.

"Lo siento cariño." Stiles sacó rápidamente una tarjeta y puso su ficha en la jirafa, bloqueando el camino de Derek. "¡Ja! Toma eso".

"Oh, no", dijo secamente Derek. "¿Sin embargo, conectaré cuatro tokens ahora?"

"No puedes hacerlo". De acuerdo, así que probablemente podría, si tuviera las cartas correctas, pero Stiles iba a ignorar eso en este momento. "Sólo admítelo, yo gané".

Los labios de Derek se crisparon. "No."

"¡Mono!" Claudia dijo, y golpeó su ficha azul en el tablero. "Papá, papá, ¡tengo cuatro!"

"¿Tienes cuatro?" Stiles repitió, y luego miró el tablero. "Espera, ¿tienes cuatro?"

"Ella lo hizo", dijo Derek.

Claudia levantó los brazos en el aire. "¡Yo gano!"

Stiles miró el tablero de juego en estado de shock. "¿Acabamos de perder contra una niñade tres años?"

"Lo hicimos", dijo Derek.

"¡Jake!" Claudia gritó, corriendo hacia la sala de juegos. "¡Jake! ¡Jake! ¡Yo gano!"

"Acabamos de perder ante una niña de tres años", dijo Stiles nuevamente.

"Si lo dices tres veces, mágicamente no será cierto".

Stiles le dio un codazo. "Eres un asno. ¿Por qué te amo?"

"Mm" Derek lo agarró y tiró de él para abrazarlo, mordisqueándole el cuello. "Ni idea."

Stiles rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Derek y se rascó la cabeza. "Siempre será un misterio".

"Sabes, podríamos probar otro juego, a ver si tienes mejor suerte", dijo Derek. "Tu padre y Melissa también obtuvieron su Candy Land. Tal vez ese sea más tu estimulante".

Stiles clavó sus dedos en los costados de Derek hasta que ambos se rieron demasiado para respirar.

(Claudia también ganó Candy Land).


	2. Capítulo 2: In Which a King and a Mage Meet

Derek caminó a través de los jardines cultivados, respirando por primera vez en tres días. Era su celebración de coronación, y él debería estar feliz, pero cada discurso, cada expresión de "Su Majestad" le recordó que su madre se había ido. Derek ahora tenía que llenar sus zapatos, su corona descansaba demasiado grande sobre su propia cabeza.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el dolor se apoderara de él. Aquí, en la privacidad de los jardines, a esta hora de la noche, él podía hacer eso. No tenia que poner cara de valiente.

"Puedes adiestrar al perro, vendrá cuando llames, ¡pero el erizo nunca podra ser adiestrado del todo!"

Derek sacudió su cabeza hacia la voz que gorjeaba. ¿Quién más estaba en el jardín a esta hora de la noche?

Caminó a lo largo de los senderos del jardín, siguiendo la melodía, escuchando mientras el cantante continuaba enumerando una cantidad verdaderamente asombrosa de animales con los que uno podría ser comparado (siempre con la excepción del erizo).

Derek dobló otra esquina y se encontró en la glorieta en el centro de los jardines. Alguien yacía en uno de los bancos de piedra fuera de la glorieta, girando una luz entre sus dedos, lanzándola al aire al ritmo de su canción.

"Puedes fastidiar el sello, puedes molestar a la anguila, puedes molestar al cangrejo, aunque digan-"

"¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Derek exigió.

El hombre miro hacia arriba, su luz parpadeando mientras lo hacía. Ahora que estaba en pie, Derek lo reconoció: el mago Stilinski, de la corte McCall, el asesor más confiable del Rey Scott y una de las muchas personas aquí presentes en las festividades de la coronación.

Derek se puso rígido de inmediato. "Mago Stilinski".

Stilinski se inclinó profundamente. "Su Majestad. Perdóneme. No esperaba verlo aquí".

"Me imagino que es bastante sorprendente verme caminando por mis propios jardines", dijo Derek rotundamente.

Era tarde. Se le permitia ser un poco descortés.

Stilinski se rió entre dientes. "Cierto. Supongo que sería más exacto decir que no esperaba que nadie más estuviera despierto y vagando por los jardines a esta hora. Supuse que todos los demás estarían en la cama. Ha sido un día bastante agotador, No esta usted de acuerdo?

La mejilla del hombre, honestamente. Derek reprimió un suspiro de frustración. "No tienes idea."

"Entonces, ¿cuánto de mi hermosa melodía escuchaste?" Stilinski preguntó.

Su voz era ligera, burlona, pero gracias a la luz de la luna llena, Derek podía ver la línea de tensión sobre sus hombros.

"No tengo intención de decirle a los guardias que usaste magia en los terrenos del castillo, si eso es lo que estás preguntando", dijo Derek.

Los ojos de Stilinski se agrandaron. "¿Eres un simpatizante, entonces?"

Derek resopló. "Difícilmente. No deseo comenzar mi reinado causando problemas con uno de nuestros aliados más antiguos, y el rey Scott seguramente objetará que te arrojen a las mazmorras".

"Ah" Stilinski bajó la vista al suelo y pateó las piedras, enviando una pequeña roca que se deslizaba hacia los rosales. "Bueno, supongo que no hay mucho más que pueda preguntar".

La ira ardía en su pecho. Sabía que el rey Scott confiaba en este mago, pero Derek no confiaba en ninguno de ellos. "Sé cómo los magos obtienen su poder. He visto lo que pueden hacer. No se puede esperar que me compadezca".

Los ojos de Stilinski se endurecieron. "Heredé mi poder de la misma manera que tú", espetó. "Mi madre murió por eso".

Las palabras golpearon su hogar, como una espada en su corazón, un dolor sorprendente aún demasiado fresco y nuevo. "¿Cómo ... cómo te atreves-"

Stilinski maldijo y se frotó la cara con la mano. "Perdóneme, Su Majestad. De todas las personas, debería saber que no debo decir esas cosas. Y dos meses atrás no son lo mismo que diez años".

Derek apretó los puños y se giró para estudiar las rosas de la noche hasta que pudo calmarse, hablar sin que le rompiera la voz. "Supongo que cuando haya tenido una década para vivir con eso, también podré ser impertinente".

"Lo dudo mucho", dijo Stilinski en voz baja.

Otra respiración profunda, y Derek podría soportar mirar nuevamente a Stilinski. Parecía extrañamente joven, vulnerable, con un fantasma de tristeza en sus facciones. No podría haber tenido más de diez años cuando su madre había fallecido, incluso eso.

Tal vez fue esa mirada, o tal vez fueron las últimas horas, pero Derek se encontró preguntando: "¿Fue por el parto?, una enfermedad?"

Stilinski se rió amargamente. "Ojalá. No. Una druida oscura llamada Julia la secuestró, con la intención de tomar la magia por sí misma. En cambio, mi madre me lo dio a mi". Miró hacia abajo a sus manos, curvó sus dedos hacia sus palmas. "Es una maldición, ¿no es así, despertar un día con un poder que no comprendes y nunca pediste?"

El recordatorio de su deber hacia su país pesaba sobre sus hombros. No era lo mismo en absoluto, y sin embargo, Derek sentía un extraño parentesco con el mago que estaba de pie en el jardín oscuro y silencioso con él. "Antes de morir, le pregunté a mi madre por qué me había elegido. No a mi tío, ni a mi padre, ni a mis hermanas. Pensé que cualquiera de ellos habría sido mejor gobernante, pero ..." Su garganta se tensó dolorosamente, y tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de poder hablar de nuevo. "Dijo que se debe dejar mucho poder a alguien en quien confíes implícitamente para protegerlo".

Stilinski lo miró, sus ojos color ámbar parecían brillar a la luz de la luna. "Su Majestad fue muy sabia".

Derek solo podía asentir con la cabeza. Se frotó el puente de la nariz, deseando poder librarse de ese dolor incesante, la voz persistente dentro de su cabeza que le decía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer esto, sin importar lo que su madre creía. Era agotador, y ahora todo lo que quería hacer era meterse en su cama y dormir durante un mes.

Pero eso no sería posible. Mañana tenia que levantarse y comenzar su primer día como rey.

"Es tarde", dijo finalmente. "Recomendaría que te retiraras a tus habitaciones, o en su defecto, encuentres un lugar un poco más cálido para practicar tu magia. Se hace más frío aquí cuando se acerca el amanecer. Buenas noches, Mago Stilinski".

"Stiles".

Derek hizo una pausa y se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Qué?"

Stilinski estaba repentinamente mucho más cerca que antes, su boca se crispó en una sonrisa. "Mago Morrell prefiere su título. Yo no. Llámame Stiles".

Así de cerca, Derek pudo ver qué tan alto era Stilinski, apenas un centímetro más bajo que el propio Derek. Una serie de tres lunares salpicaban la piel pálida de su mandíbula y olía a especias y fuego.

El corazón de Derek latió más rápido por razones que no le interesaba examinar. "Es un poco familiar, darme permiso para llamarte por tu nombre elegido".

Stilinski se encogió de hombros, su túnica ondulándose con el movimiento. "¿Entonces? Una cita aislada de medianoche en el jardín". Él guiñó un ojo con descaro. "Creo que está bien si estamos un poco familiarizados".

Derek se atragantó, su rostro se calentó con las implicaciones. "Yo-tú-esto no fue -no lo hicimos-"

Stilinski se rió, pero él no se alejó. En cambio, se inclinó con una floritura y sacó una rosa brillante del aire. "Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo, Su Majestad. Lo prometo".

Derek miró fijamente la rosa ofrecida, tomándola más por reflejo que nada. "Derek", se encontró tartamudeando.

Stilinski se enderezó y alzó las cejas. "¿Mis oídos me engañaron, o Su Majestad me dio permiso para usar su nombre?"

Derek apretó la rosa un poco más. "Me has dado permiso para usar el tuyo. Parece justo".

Stiles se rompió en una sonrisa, genuino y sorprendido, y que le quitó el aliento a Derek. "Bueno, entonces. Prometo cuidar muy bien ese regalo generoso". Se inclinó de nuevo, y cuando Derek parpadeó, Stiles estaba una vez más a unos varios respetables metros de distancia. "Buenas noches, mi señor Derek".

Derek inclinó la cabeza. "Buenas noches, Stiles".

Regresó al palacio, con una rosa violeta cerca de su pecho, y sonriendo ante las palabras desafinadas de la canción de erizo que flotaba en el aire de la noche.


	3. Capítulo 3: In Which Hunters Kidnap The Wrong One

Uno de los cazadores lo golpea en la cara, y Derek se ríe. Risitas. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro sabe que no es una reacción apropiada al golpe, pero no puede evitarlo. No tiene idea de lo que pusieron en el acónito que le dieron, pero es fantástico.

"¿Puedes hacer que se detenga?" el otro cazador dice. "Las risitas me están volviendo loco".

El que está frente a él se detiene y frunce el ceño. "Estoy empezando a pensar que nos dieron una hierva extraña. Al menos le impide curarse".

Derek frunce el ceño. Él puede sentir sangre goteando por sus brazos, por un corte en su cabeza, pero no duele. No está seguro de si ese es un efecto de la planta de acónito o ... algo más.

Él trata de ponerse de pie, pero sus pies y sus brazos están fuertemente atados a la silla, y él se balancea y logra caer. Stiles se estaría riendo tanto de él, y la imagen mental hace que Derek se ría de nuevo.

El primer cazador se golpea la cara con la mano. "Esto es ridículo. Nunca vamos a poder sacarle nada así".

"Claro que podemos". El otro cazador se acerca y tira de la silla de Derek de nuevo. "Apuesto a que estás flácido en este momento y te hará cooperativo de verdad. ¿Quieres decirnos algo sobre Scott McCall?"

Derek respira profundamente y sopla una frambuesa.

Los cazadores maldicen al unísono. "Bien", dice el segundo. "Podemos esperar hasta que desaparezca. No es como si alguien viniera por este tipo de todos modos".

Derek niega con la cabeza. "Nuh-uh. Stiles vendrá".

"¿Stiles?" El segundo cazador mira al primero, quien se encoge de hombros. "¿Qué demonios es un Stiles?"

"Stiles es mi novio", dice Derek con orgullo. "Me pidió que fuera su Harley Quinn para su Mistah J este año. El año pasado éramos Batman y Robin. Siempre viene por mí. Es lindo".

"No hay un lobo llamado Stiles en nuestra lista", dice el primer cazador.

El segundo cazador resopla. "Probablemente solo un humano, entonces. Nada de lo que tengamos que preocuparnos".

Derek se ríe. Él no puede evitarlo. Es ridículo. Ellos son ridículos. Se ríe tan fuerte que su costado finalmente comienza a doler, el primer dolor que ha sentido desde que le dieron el buen rollo de acónito.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" el primer cazador pregunta.

Dice el Segundo despreocupado. "Está drogado".

Es un minuto antes de que Derek pueda respirar lo suficiente como para hablar. "¿Tú ... no crees que debas preocuparte? ¿Sobre Stiles?" Él se ríe de nuevo. "Eres un tonto."

El primer cazador acecha hacia él. "Repitelo."

"Eres un tonto", Derek lo obliga. "Es la luna llena, me secuestraste, y piensas que soy el que da miedo".

Ambos cazadores fruncen el ceño, como si no pudieran captar el concepto muy simple de que Derek no es el peligroso en esta situación, y luego la puerta de la cabaña se rompe, enviando astillas de madera volando por todas partes.

Los cazadores se alejan de Derek y agarran sus armas, apuntando al humo que se derrama por la puerta. Stiles entra, su traje morado enlodado en el dobladillo y sus brazos envueltos en llamas azul-blancas. Su maquillaje blanco está rayado, y el corte rojo en su boca se parece más a una raya sangrienta que la sonrisa que se supone que imita.

Él muestra sus dientes y levanta sus manos. El fuego crepita "Hola chicos. ¿Quieres ver un truco de magia?"

"Mierda", dice uno de los cazadores.

"¡Hola Stiles!" Derek llama, y rápidamente se desmaya.

**

El despierta solo unos minutos más tarde, tiene que ser solo unos minutos, porque todavía están en la cabaña. Sin embargo, los cazadores deben haberse ido, porque Stiles está agachado frente a él, desanudando las cuerdas de sus pies y murmurando enojado para sí mismo.

"Cazadores estúpidos viniendo tras nosotros en el estúpido Halloween y tomando estúpidos hombres lobo que dejan sus estúpidos teléfonos en casa-"

"Pensé que eran padres", dice Derek. "Con lo de dulce o truco".

La cabeza de Stiles se endereza, y su cara hace algo complicado bajo su maquillaje de Joker. "Dios mío, Derek, ¿estás bien?" Sus manos vuelan hacia la cara de Derek, ahuecando sus mejillas, trazando a lo largo de su frente. "No estás curando. ¿Sabes lo que te dieron? ¿Eres herido en cualquier lugar letal? Oh Dios, tengo que llamar-"

"Shhhh". Derek intenta callarlo, y frota su mejilla contra la mano de Stiles. "Nada fatal. Solo cortes y hematomas. Fueron tontos".

"Eran-" Stiles se detiene, lo mira. "Amigo, ¿te dieron drogas?"

"Acónito". Derek frunce el ceño. "Me hace sentir que floto". Él baja su mirada a su propio disfraz. "Oh ... me rompieron el traje. Lo siento. Ya no puedo ser Harley Quinn".

"¿Crees que me importa una mierda sobre eso?" Los largos dedos de Stiles descansan en la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de él hacia adelante para que sus frentes se junten. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo asustado que estaba cuando llegamos a tu casa y la puerta estaba abierta y no estabas? Joder, Derek, yo-"

Derek intenta acariciarlo, pero no funciona muy bien. "Les dije que vendrías por mí. No me creyeron. Fueron tontos. Siempre vienes por mí".

"Demonios, claro que sí", dice Stiles, su voz es espesa, su pulgar acariciando suavemente el cuello de Derek. "Siempre iré a buscarte. Nunca te desharás de mí".

Eso suena como un buen plan. "¿Vas a llevarme a casa?"

"Dios, sí", dice Stiles. "Te llevaré directamente a tu casa y te limpiaremos y estarás durmiendo hasta que te cures y este acónito salga de tu sistema".

Stiles tiene razón; está cansado. Derek bosteza. "'Bien. ¿Te acostarías conmigo?"

"Sí." Stiles coloca uno de los brazos de Derek sobre sus hombros, lo ayuda a pararse. "Como dije, nunca te desharas de mí".

"Bueno." Derek puede acariciar a Stiles ahora, y lo hace, presionando su rostro contra el cuello de Stiles y respirando. Hay maquillaje, sudor y magia y ese aerosol verde para el cabello, pero puede distinguir el aroma de Stiles debajo de todo, y establece algo dentro de él. "No quiero deshacerme de ti. Quiero tenerte para siempre. Voy a ponerte un anillo".

Stiles suelta una carcajada. "Sí, claro. Definitivamente estaremos teniendo esta conversación mañana, porque quiero ver tu cara cuando te diga que me propusiste matrimonio cuando estabas drogado con acónito ".

Derek se queja. "Todavía voy a querer eso".

Stiles lo besa en la mejilla. "Claro que sí, chico gran ".

**

A la mañana siguiente, Derek deja el anillo que tenia en el cajón de los calcetines durante los últimos dos meses junto a la cabeza de Stiles. Stiles se lo devuelve y exige una propuesta no inducida por el acónito.

Derek felizmente se lo pide.


	4. Capítulo 4: In Which There is Apple Pie

"¡Orden lista!" Stiles gritó, tocando la campana en el mostrador entre la cocina y el restaurante.

Allison se acercó a la ventana, cargando platos en su brazo con práctica facilidad. "El leñador está en la mesa cuatro", dijo con un guiño. "Él quiere tarta de manzana".

Stiles solo se limitó a salir de la cocina para mirar. "Su nombre es Derek, y él hace muebles", corrigió tan calmadamente como pudo.

Los ojos de Allison brillaron. "Mm-hmm. Y parece un leñador, huele a pino y te hace pensar en todo tipo de lugares donde te gustaría tener la barba".

Nunca más tomaria con Allison. Claramente ella tenía la intención de usar todas sus divagaciones sobre Derek contra él hasta el final de los tiempos. "Eres un ser humano terrible", dijo Stiles. "¡Oh, hola, Scott acaba de entrar!"

"¿Qué?" Allison giró y no tiro ni un solo plato. "¿Dónde?"

Stiles usó la distracción para agacharse lejos de la ventana y sacar su especial tarta de manzana Granny Smith de la nevera. Probablemente tendría que hacer otros dos antes del final del día, pero todavía quedaba la mitad de este.

Calentó la tarta en el horno y cortó una rebanada extra grande, luego la cubrió con la mayor bola de helado de vainilla que pudo obtener. Derek no quería admitirlo, pero todos en la ciudad sabían que tenía un diente dulce gigantesco. Maggie y Parker en el Beacon Daily Roast dijeron que le tomo dos meses en llegar regularmente antes de dejar de pedir café negro y empezar a tomar un café con leche.

Stiles debatió el poner una flor en el plato, pero decidió que sería demasiado. Él y Derek habían estado bailando alrededor del otro desde hace meses, al menos, Stiles eligió asumir que era un torpe flirteo en el que se estaban involucrando, y Stiles no quería que fuera demasiado obvio. Todavía no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que a Derek le gustaban los chicos.

Golpeó la puerta de la cocina con la cadera y caminó por el pasillo hacia la mesa cuatro. Derek llevaba una camisa de franela a cuadros que abrazaba deliciosamente sus hombros y bíceps e hizo que Stiles quisiera hacer cosas. Cosas sexy

Stiles deslizó el plato frente a él. "Oye, Ally A me dijo que estabas buscando un pastel de manzana".

Derek levantó la vista con una pequeña sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojándose adorablemente bajo su barba. "Huele delicioso. Gracias, Stiles".

Stiles se debatió entre llevarlo a casa y abrazarlo o llevarlo a casa y arrancarle toda la ropa. "Solo avíseme si necesita algo más".

Derek apretó y aflojo sus puños un par de veces. "Bueno, en realidad, me preguntaba-"

"Oh, gracias a Dios, un servidor, finalmente".

Stiles giró para ver a una mujer bien vestida, de cabello oscuro y penetrantes ojos verdes de pie detrás de él. Su maquillaje era impecable y se veía excepcionalmente fuera de lugar.

"Uh, ¿puedo ayudarte?" preguntó.

Derek se puso en pie. "Mamá, el es Stiles Stilinski. Es el dueño de Timberwolf Diner. Stiles, mi madre, Talia Hale".

Stiles puso una sonrisa en su rostro y le tendió la mano. "Señorita Hale, un placer conocerte".

Los ojos de Talia se movieron de la mano de Stiles a su cara y viceversa, y luego se deslizó en el asiento frente a Derek sin siquiera intentar saludar. "Señor Stilinski, tal vez pueda ayudarme. ¿Por qué mi hijo persiste en quedarse en este pueblo olvidado de Dios en medio de la nada cuando tiene un trabajo perfectamente bueno y una prometida esperándolo en Nueva York?"

Stiles sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en el estómago. "¿Una qué?"

"¡Mamá!" Derek sonaba horrorizado. "Paige y yo rompimos el compromiso hace seis meses. Tú lo sabes".

Talia se burló. "Por favor, los Krasikevas son una familia muy influyente. Estoy segura de que si fueras a hablar con ella, podrías solucionar cualquier problema que tuvieras".

"Soy gay", dijo Derek con los dientes apretados.

Talia agitó su mano. "Ella sería una esposa encantadora, sin importar. Oh, su hermano David también está disponible, creo. ¿Te resultaría más atractivo?"

Derek enterró su cara en sus manos. "Oh, Dios mío, mamá".

Stiles estaba dividido entre la celebración (¡a Derek le gustaban los muchachos!) Y se sorprendió sin palabras. Sabía que Derek había tenido una vida antes de ir a Beacon Hills, pero Derek se había mantenido en esa situación y nadie había intentado desenterrar la información.

"De verdad, Derek". Talia dejó su bolso sobre la mesa. "No sé por qué recorriste todo el país y te instalaste en esta sucia ciudad vieja".

"Porque no era feliz", dijo Derek, con el rostro totalmente rojo ahora. "No me agradaba trabajar con galerías exclusivas y vender esculturas a gente rica a la que no le importaba el arte, solo mi nombre. No era feliz con Paige, siempre fuimos mejores como amigos".

"Oh, eso es ridículo. La gente se preocupó mucho por tu arte". Talia se volvió hacia Stiles. "Ahora, Sr. Stilinski, dígame. ¿Renunciaría a una carrera artística extremadamente exitosa en Nueva York por una vida", movió su mano alrededor del restaurante, "en algún lugar como este?"

Stiles no tenía idea de por qué estaba siendo arrastrado a esta disputa familiar, pero ni siquiera tuvo que pensar en su respuesta. "Diablos, sí lo haría. En un puto latido del corazón".

Los ojos de Talia se agrandaron, y no podría haber parecido más sorprendida si él la hubiera abofeteado.

"Bueno, no era Nueva York", admitió Stiles. "Y no era una carrera de arte. Era Los Ángeles y un restaurante. Pero lo odiaba. Extrañaba mi ciudad. Extrañaba el restaurante de mi madre, y eso es lo que pasa, por cierto". Señaló el interior del muy querido Timberwolf Diner. "Mi madre comenzó cuando se mudó a Beacon Hills, así que sé la respuesta a tu pregunta, porque eso es lo que hice. Da miedo como una mierda renunciar a un trabajo exitoso y seguir tu corazón, y si Derek lo hizo, entonces lo convierte en uno de los hombres más valientes que conozco ".

Talia y Derek lo miraron boquiabiertos, y por primera vez, Stiles se dio cuenta de que el restaurante estaba lo suficientemente silencioso como para escuchar un alfiler caer.

El calor comenzó a arrastrarse por la parte posterior de su cuello, pero Stiles mantuvo la cabeza en alto y se aclaró la garganta. "Ahora si me disculpa, señorita Hale, tengo que volver a mi cocina. Allison estará con usted en breve".

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, ambos porque no quería esperar una respuesta y porque su enojo en nombre de Derek se estaba desangrando por haber causado una escena en frente de todo el restaurante. No se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero deseó que hubiera sido en un lugar más privado.

Al menos podría pasar el resto del día escondido en su cocina y hablando solo con Allison y Scott. Y haciendo pasteles. Hacer pasteles era una forma fantástica de salir de la vergüenza, había descubierto Stiles.

Ese feliz pensamiento duró diez minutos, cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de la cocina y Derek asomó la cabeza. "Oye".

Stiles dejó caer su rodillo sobre su pie y maldijo.

Los ojos de Derek se abrieron de par en par. "¿Estás ... lo siento, Allison dijo que estaba bien ..."

"¡No!" Stiles agarró el rodillo y lo llevó al fregadero para lavarlo. "Quiero decir que sí, está bien. Está bien. Quédate allí, fuera del área de comida".

Derek se deslizó en la cocina y cerró la puerta. Podía haber estado sonriendo, pero Stiles le resultaba difícil decirlo con su barba. "¿Sabías que Allison tiene un menor en sociología y estudios de género?"

"Yo si." Stiles levantó la vista de su rodillo. "¿Y tu?"

"No." Derek sonríe. "Mi madre tampoco".

Stiles resopló. "¿Como va eso?"

"Tan entretenido como pensarías", dijo Derek. Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "No creo que haya tenido tanta gente que la enfrentara desde que murió mi padre".

El dolor en la voz de Derek hizo que Stiles doliera. Dejó el rodillo a un lado y se secó las manos en el delantal. "Mira, si estuviera fuera de lugar, me disculparia. No por lo que dije, porque eso era cierto, pero por la forma en que lo dije". Bajó la mirada a su delantal manchado y se rió entre dientes. "No soy bueno con la diplomacia".

"No", dijo Derek con firmeza. "No te disculpes. He estado tratando de tener esa conversación con ella durante meses, pero ella simplemente no escucha. Ella quiere ..." Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza. "No importa. Solo quería agradecerte por defenderme".

Mil cosas revolotearon en la mente de Stiles en respuesta, pero parecían demasiado impertinentes o demasiado ... también algo. "En cualquier momento, chico grande", dijo finalmente. "En serio, si ella intenta ese tipo de cosas de nuevo, ven a buscarme. La pondré en su lugar. Alguien en esta ciudad lo haría. Te am- Nos agradas. Nos gustas mucho". Él giró de vuelta al fregadero, su rostro ardía. "Deberías quedarte".

Derek no dijo nada por mucho tiempo, y Stiles sintió que había revelado demasiado sobre sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. Es hora de ocupar sus manos, y rápido.

Manzanas, Él necesitaba cortar manzanas.

Se había movido a otro mostrador y acababa de comenzar a pelar su siguiente lote cuando escuchó a Derek aclararse la garganta. "La ciudad quiere que me quede, o ... ¿o tu quieres?"

Stiles se centró muy, muy duro en el pelador en sus manos. "La ciudad, definitivamente. Y, tú sabes ... yo también. Tal vez".

"¿Tal vez?"

Mierda, la voz de Derek estaba mucho más cerca de lo que había estado antes. Stiles levantó la cabeza para ver a Derek allí mismo, apenas a un pie de distancia de él, sus ojos pálidos y multicolores, amplios y serios.

Stiles tragó saliva. "Um. Sí. Definitivamente tal vez. ¿O tal vez definitivamente?"

Derek se acercó más y Stiles juró que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a lo largo de su costado. "Ella tenía la mitad de la razón", dijo Derek en voz baja. "Estaba huyendo, cuando vine por primera vez. Fue demasiado ... después de la muerte de mi padre".

El corazón de Stiles latió más rápido. Era vagamente consciente de que necesitaba cocinar, pero no podía apartar los ojos de Derek.

"Y entonces." Derek se aclaró la garganta. "Luego encontré algo, alguien, no sabía que lo necesitaba. Y me di cuenta de que tal vez no solo estaba corriendo. Quizás había estado buscando algo, y mi papá tuvo que despertarme y decirme que fuera. búscalo."

"¿Que encontraste?" Preguntó Stiles, su voz sin aliento.

"YO-"

La campana en el mostrador sonó, rompiendo el momento y haciendo que Stiles saltara media milla en el aire. Giró para ver a Allison apoyada contra la ventana. "¡Dios mío, Allison!"

Ella se veía claramente no impresionada. "¿Pueden arreglar sus cosas después de que termine la fiebre del almuerzo? Porque ahora tengo mesas esperando órdenes".

Stiles siseó y la despidió. "¡Ven a flirtear con Scott! ¡Seran treinta segundos!"

Allison puso los ojos en blanco, pero ella se alejo de la ventana.

Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, pero Derek se había movido un poco más lejos, con una pequeña sonrisa todavía jugando en su rostro. "Lo dije en serio", dijo, por lo que Stiles casi lo perdió.

Su corazón se apoderó de la alegría ante la idea, y Stiles tuvo que apretar los puños para evitar saltar de arriba abajo. "Oh, entonces, si te preguntara si estas libre el viernes en la noche, por un tipo de cita, ¿qué dirías?"

La sonrisa blanca de Derek dividió su barba. "Para una tipo cita contigo? Yo diría que sí".

"Bueno." Stiles estaba bastante seguro de que su propia sonrisa rivalizaba con la de Derek. "Entonces, ¿quieres tener una tipo cita el viernes? ¿Digo, cena? Conozco a este gran restaurante que, es sorprendentemente, no la cena".

Derek realmente se rió. Fue hermoso. "Sí. Me gustaría eso. Me gustaría mucho".

"Bien grandioso." Las mejillas de Stiles dolían, estaba sonriendo tanto. "¿Te recogeré a las siete?"

"Suena perfecto. Te veré luego". Derek retrocedió para salir de la cocina. "Yo, um, tengo un trozo de tarta de manzana para terminar".

"Comparte un poco con tu mamá". Stiles regresó a su montón de manzanas. "Tengo la buena idea de que mi tarta de manzana es el argumento más persuasivo que cualquier persona puede hacer".

Derek se rió y agachó la cabeza. "Lo tendré en mente."

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, dejando a Stiles solo en la cocina con sus pasteles una vez más. Santa mierda Él tenía una cita. Él tenía una cita con Derek. Esto realmente estaba sucediendo. Mierda, esto en realidad estaba sucediendo.

Dio un pequeño giro en el medio de la cocina.

"¡Stiles!" Allison ladró desde la ventana.

Saltó de nuevo y corrió hacia las entradas que colgaban en la ventana. "Lo siento, lo siento! Estoy cocinando, lo juro".

"Gracias", dijo Allison con gratitud, y luego me guiñó un ojo. "Y espero que me cuentes sobre esa cita".

Stiles sacó su lengua. "De ninguna manera."


	5. Capítulo 5: In Which There Is a Hug and a Wedding

"¡JALEN!"

Derek tiró de la cadena tan fuerte como pudo, colocando un pie contra la barandilla de la cubierta y arrastrando hacia atrás. Sus músculos se tensaron, la lluvia lo golpeó, y el torbellino amenazó con destrozar el barco. Aún así, se aferró a la cadena, resistiéndose contra los poderes del mar y la tormenta. Moriría antes de permitir que Calypso reclamara este ataúd.

"¡JALEN!" Scott gritó de nuevo.

Pulgada a pulgada, él, Scott y Boyd arrastraron la cadena y el ataúd que sostenían por el costado de la nave. Cora, Erica, Kira y Allison estaban detrás de ellos, con las armas en guardia. La tripulación del Flying Dutchman aún no había llegado a la Perla Negra, pero con cada momento que pasaba el barco fantasma se acercaba. Derek esperó el grito que les haría saber que estaban siendo abordados, pero hasta ahora, no había llegado.

Solo déjame llevarlo, Derek oró, a quien quiera escuchar. Por favor, solo déjalo estar bien.

"¡Una vez más y lo conseguimos!" Boyd gritó sobre el rugido de la tormenta.

"¡Entonces pongan sus fuerzas en el!" Scott ordenó.

Se juntaron, y el ataúd cayó sobre la barandilla en la cubierta del barco. Derek se abalanzó sobre él, forcejeando con los broches, deslizando sus dedos por lo húmedos que estaban y lo duro que temblaba. Boyd y Scott se arrodillaron a su lado, agarrando los otros broches, y juntos abrieron el ataúd, arrojando el techo a un lado.

Derek extendió la mano y tiró de Stiles, quien jadeaba en busca de aire, ahora empapado hasta los huesos, pero vivo, gracias a Dios, vivo, fuera del ataúd y en sus brazos. Presionó su rostro contra el cuello de Stiles, sin importarle nada excepto la calidez de la piel de Stiles y la forma en que sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de Derek a cambio.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más", susurró Derek, presionando un beso en el cuello de Stiles entre las palabras. "No ... no ... no vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más".

Stiles se rió débilmente, y se convirtió en un suave sollozo. "No lo haré. No lo haré. Lo prometo".

Boyd le dio una palmada a Derek en la espalda. "Tan emocionante como es esta reunión, estamos a punto de tener compañía. Mucha compañía".

Derek apartó su rostro de Stiles el tiempo suficiente para ver la sombra del holandés que se alzaba sobre ellos a través de las hojas de lluvia. Las siluetas de la tripulación de muertos vivientes se armaron, preparándose para balancearse y abordar la Perla.

"Espada." Stiles apretó los hombros de Derek. "Necesito una espada".

"¡Aquí!" Gritó Allison, lanzando la espada de Stiles hacia ellos.

Derek se puso de pie, ayudando a Stiles a ponerse en pie y le tendió la espada. Los largos dedos de Stiles se envolvieron alrededor de la empuñadura, sobre los de Derek, y sonrió temblorosamente. "Una vez más a la brecha, ¿sí?"

Derek asintió bruscamente. "Una vez más, amor".

Stiles lo besó, duro, desesperado, y demasiado corto para el gusto de Derek. Él quería ... Dios, él quería esto, quería a Stiles, quería ...

"Cásate conmigo", dijo tan pronto como rompieron el beso.

Stiles lo miró boquiabierto, la lluvia goteaba de su cabello y sus pestañas. "¿Qué?"

"¡Estan entrando desde la proa del puerto!" Cora gritó. "¡Al menos una docena de hombres, tengan sus espadas listas!"

Derek agarró la mano de Stiles con más fuerza. "Cásate conmigo", dijo de nuevo. "Ahora mismo."

"¿Ahora?" Los ojos de Stiles parpadearon a babor. "¡Estamos siendo abordados! ¡No creo que este sea el mejor momento!"

"¡Vengan a nosotros, malditos bastardos!" Peter gritó desde su posición al timón.

"Stiles", dijo Derek, devolviendo la atención de Stiles a él. "¡Ahora puede ser el único momento que tenemos!"

Los gritos resonaron a su alrededor, y la otra tripulación aterrizó contra la cubierta con golpes resonantes. Derek desenvainó su espada, preparándose para luchar, pero no apartó la vista de Stiles. "No quiero perderte otra vez. Quiero ser tu esposo. Por favor, solo déjame saber lo que quieres".

Oyó pasos detrás de él y se giró, levantando su espada justo a tiempo para detener a la que se balanceaba en su cabeza. Derek pateó, golpeando al otro pirata fuera de balance, y luego empujó su espada contra el cuello del pirata en un golpe mortal. O al menos un golpe impresionante; no tenía idea de cuán efectivas serían las espadas contra estas criaturas mitad hombres, mitad criaturas marinas.

Derek giró hacia atrás para enfrentar a Stiles. "¿Qué deseas?"

Stiles lo miró, congelado por un simple latido de corazón, y luego gritó: "¡Peter!"

Derek parpadeó. Definitivamente ese no fue el resultado que había anticipado.

"¡Peter!" Stiles gritó de nuevo. "¡Casanos!"

Peter pateó a uno de los piratas atacantes sobre la rueda del barco y pasó su espada por otro. "¡Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento!"

"¡Peter, ahora!" Derek gritó, y se volvió justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de otro pirata.

"Ah bien." De alguna manera, Peter logró parecer desprevenido incluso en medio de una batalla. "Queridos amados, hoy estamos reunidos aquí", pasó su espada a través de otro miembro del equipo del holandés, "para unir a estos dos idiotas en santo matrimonio. Derek, ¿verdad? ¡Te clavaré en el mástil, canalla roñoso!"

"¡Abajo!" Stiles gritó, y Derek se agachó, girando a un lado.

Stiles pasó su espada a través de un pirata con la cabeza de un tiburón, plantando su pie y levantando su espada justo a tiempo para bloquear otro ataque. "Derek, ¿me tomas para que sea tu esposo, por el tiempo que ambos viviremos?"

"¡Acepto!" Derek paró un golpe y cortó dos tentáculos de su atacante, y lo pateó hacia otro pirata. "Stiles, ¿me tomas como tu esposo, en enfermedad y en salud, mientras vivamos los dos?"

Stiles maldijo y golpeó su puño en la cara de un pirata. "¡Acepto!"

Derek hundió su espada en el pirata que estaba atacando a Stiles, dejándolo donde estaba. Stiles guiñó un ojo. "Mi héroe."

"Como capitán de esta nave", gritó Peter desde su puesto, "ahora los declaro, ¡de vuelta al mar contigo!"

Otra ola de piratas bajó del holandés, cuatro de ellos corriendo directamente hacia Derek y Stiles.

"¡Ahora pueden besarse, argh!"

Derek se abalanzó sobre los piratas, tomando dos de ellos a la vez, dejando a los otros dos para Stiles. El puede ser el mejor espadachín, pero Stiles podría defenderse fácilmente contra estas ratas.

"Ahora pueden ..." La voz de Peter volvió al viento, interrumpiéndose en una letanía de maldiciones creativas..

Derek se habría reído si no estuviera tan ocupado luchando. Cortó a uno de sus oponentes, girando justo a tiempo para bloquear al otro.

"¡Oh, solo besalo!" Peter gritó.

Derek se dio la vuelta, apartando a su segundo oponente, enviándolo por la cubierta. Se giró, levantando su espada de nuevo-

Y se encontró cara a cara con Stiles, deteniendo su espada con la suya.

Derek agarró a Stiles por la cintura y tiró de él para que se acercara, y Stiles apretó su mano libre en el cabello de Derek. Su beso fue increíblemente caliente contra el frío de la tormenta, con sabor a lluvia y viento, y se sintió como si todo dentro de Derek se deslizara perfectamente en su lugar.

Mío, pensó aturdido. Mi esposo.

"Señor Hale", susurró contra los labios de Stiles.

Sintió a Stiles sonreír en el beso. "Señor Stilinski".

En algún lugar de la cubierta, Derek oyó vagamente a la tripulación gritar, reconoció el agudo silbido de Boyd y los gritos de Erica.

"Sí, una ceremonia encantadora", dijo Peter arrastrando las palabras. "¡Ahora si no te importa, tenemos algunas preocupaciones más apremiantes!"

"¡Ah bien!" Stiles gritó. "¡Estoy matando a cada uno de estos monstruos, y luego llevaré a mi esposo de luna de miel por un mes!"

A pesar de la tormenta, a pesar del crujido del barco que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento, a pesar de que los otros piratas se abalanzaron sobre ellos, Derek se rió. "Sí. En algún lugar cálido. Con una playa".

Stiles guiñó un ojo. "Y sin ropa".

Derek besó rápidamente su mano. "Como desées."

Y luego se volvió para enfrentar el ataque una vez más, esta vez con su marido a su lado.


	6. Chapter 6: In Which There Are Stories to Be Told

Cuando tenía quince años, Derek Hale siguió a Stiles Stilinski, de nueve años de edad, a la reserva, donde Stiles le mostró un enorme tronco de árbol, lo suficientemente ancho como para que ambos pudieran sentarse en él.

Stiles pasó sus manos por los anillos. "La señora Carver dice que cada anillo es de un año. Así que podemos contarlos para ver qué edad tiene el árbol". Levantó la vista hacia Derek, su olor se volvió amargo de pena. "Mi madre dijo que cada uno tiene una historia, como las arrugas en los rostros de las personas mayores. Por eso los niños no tienen arrugas. Todavía no tenemos historias".

Era lo máximo que Derek había oído decir a Stiles sobre su madre en los últimos seis meses. Se sintió grande, torpe e incómodo mientras trataba de responder. "Tendremos historias algún día".

Stiles frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada hacia el árbol. "Sin embargo, mi madre no estará allí para escucharlos".

Derek le dio un codazo suavemente. "Mi papá dice que nuestros antepasados regresaron a los árboles de la reserva, vigilando la ciudad y a nuestra familia".

Stiles hizo una mueca. "Ese no es tu padre, ese es El Rey León. Solo que con estrellas en lugar de árboles".

Derek rodó los ojos. "El punto es el mismo, idiota. Tu mamá verá tus historias. Ella las oirá. Y aunque no lo haga ..." Se encogió de hombros. " Yo si las escucharé".

Stiles lo miró de nuevo, esperanzado. "¿Sí?"

Derek asintió. "Sí."

**  
Cinco meses después, la familia de Derek había muerto y él se fue de Beacon Hills. No volvió a ver a Stiles durante seis años.

Y luego pasaron dos años más de terror alborotador, de construir una manada solo para volver a perderlos a todos, de zorros demoníacos, kanimas, alfas y muerte, y Derek cortó por completo sus lazos con Beacon Hills.

Se fue de nuevo, porque si no lo hacía, Beacon Hills lo mataría al igual que al resto de su familia. Y por primera vez en ocho años, Derek no quería morir.

Su único arrepentimiento era dejar atrás a Stiles también.

**  
Habían pasado casi 10 años desde que salió de Beacon Hills por segunda vez cuando Derek lo olió. De pie en una librería usada en Tulsa, Oklahoma, rodeado por el olor a humedad de los libros viejos y la magia más antigua, inhaló y percibió el aroma del hogar,dulce como la canela.

No había olido ese olor en una década, pero era tan dolorosamente familiar que Derek tuvo que agarrarse a la estantería para mantener el equilibrio.

Siguió el olor, recorriendo los angostos pasillos y los estantes llenos hasta que dobló la esquina y vio a Stiles hojeando un antiguo tomo de cuero. Era más alto, más ancho de lo que Derek recordaba, con una sombra de la frente en la mandíbula y gafas negras en la nariz y una cicatriz en un lado de la cara. Frunció el ceño atentamente a su libro, pasando los dedos por las páginas, la concentración en su rostro que le quitaba a Derek una década, lavando los años que los separaban.

Derek no hizo ningún sonido, podría haber jurado que no hacía ningún sonido, pero Stiles levantó la cabeza del libro y lo miró directamente.

El tiempo se detuvo, por un momento, como si el mundo contuviera la respiración, y luego Stiles estalló en una sonrisa cegadora, sus ojos se arrugaron en las esquinas. "Bueno, estoy maldito. Derek Hale".

Derek sonrió. "Stiles Stilinski".

Stiles se rió, dejó el libro y se acercó para envolver a Derek en un abrazo. El olor a dulce hogar de canela se hizo más fuerte, y Derek tuvo que contenerse para no enterrar su nariz en el cuello de Stiles y solo respirar.

Aguantó un latido más de lo necesario antes de retroceder. "Ha sido un tiempo."

"Demasiado tiempo". Los ojos de Stiles se movieron sobre su cara. "Te ves ... bien. Quiero decir que. Como-"

"Gracias", dijo Derek. Todavía estaba tratando, pero se sentía más ligero ahora de lo que se sintio en Beacon Hills. "Tú también."

Stiles pasó una mano por su cabello. "Heh, gracias, chico grande".

Parecía tan feliz, tan brillante, tan diferente de la última vez que Derek lo había visto que era doloroso de escuchar. Derek asintió con la cabeza hacia la cicatriz de Stiles. "Parece que hay una historia detrás de eso".

Stiles se rió y se frotó la mano sobre él. "Sí, es largo. Creo que tengo algunas de esas, ahora".

"¿Cicatrices o historias?" Derek preguntó.

"Ambos. Definitivamente ambos".

Un recuerdo apareció en el fondo de su mente, un adolescente y un niño sentados en un tronco en medio del bosque. Derek tragó, su garganta repentinamente seca y su corazón latiendo con fuerza. "Me gustaría escucharlos".

"¿Oh si?"

"Te lo dije una vez que lo haría".

La sonrisa de Stiles se desvaneció en confusión, luego en realización. "Así que lo hiciste". Su rostro se iluminó de nuevo, el sabor de la esperanza teñía los bordes de su aroma. "¿Quieres escucharlos tomando café?"

Algo en el pecho de Derek se asentó, esa sensación de hogar envolviéndolo como un cálido abrazo. "Amaría eso."

"¿Sí?" Stiles sonaba tan esperanzado como la última vez que hizo la pregunta, dieciséis años antes.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Derek también se sintió esperanzado. "Sí."


	7. Chapter 7: In Which There Is An Accidental Scare

En retrospectiva, Derek probablemente no debería haber escuchado a su sobrina.

"¡Es un hombre lobo, tío Derek!" Abby dijo con impaciencia. "¡Deberías asustarlo!"

Así que, por supuesto, Derek hizo lo que había estado haciendo todo Halloween: dejó caer sus colmillos y mostró sus ojos y gruñó un poco al niño que Abby había señalado.

Solo el Batman en miniatura no reaccionó como lo hicieron la mayoría de los otros niños, que fue jadear y huir y contarles a sus amigos y padres cómo no era maquillaje y ¡hay un verdadero monstruo!

En cambio, el niño gritó una mala palabra, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que otros padres se giraran para mirarlos, y prácticamente voló a los brazos de un hombre, el grito se disolvió en lágrimas cuando lo hizo.

Derek apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar uh-oh, antes de que el chico se girara hacia él, con los ojos ardiendo de ira. Se adelantó, sosteniendo a su pequeño Batman de manera protectora. "¿Qué dem, dulce de azucar, hombre?"

Derek levantó las manos y esperó que pareciera arrepentido. "Lo siento mucho, no quise—"

La voz del hombre bajó peligrosamente. "¿Quien te envio?"

Esa no era la pregunta de seguimiento que Derek había estado esperando. "¿Qué?"

El hombre se inclinó más cerca, la furia y el miedo salpicaban el aire con un aroma a pimienta. Abby se quejó y hundió su rostro en los pantalones de Derek.

"Dije, ¿quién te envió?" el hombre dijo. "¿Fue Burke? ¿Jones? ¿Daniels? ¿Cuál fue el cobarde hijo de un bizcocho que te envió a buscar a mi hijo?"

"¿Ninguno?" Derek no tenía idea de cómo la conversación había tomado este turno. "Solo llevo a mi sobrina por truco o trato, como a todos los demás en Halloween". Hizo un gesto hacia la calle semi-concurrida alrededor de ellos para demostrar su punto. "Lo juro, no estamos tratando de lastimarte. Espera. ¿Alguien está tratando de lastimarte?"

El hombre cerró la boca y sus ojos se movieron alrededor, como si estuviera buscando un escape.

Mierda. Realmente se las había arreglado para intervenir esta vez. "Puedo ayudarte", dijo Derek, tan gentil y silenciosamente como pudo. "Soy Derek Hale. Mi madre es Talia. Ella está—"

Eso atrajo la atención del hombre, y se hundió visiblemente, la ira y la tensión protectora desaparecieron del aire. "¿Hale? Oh, Dios mío." Él se rió y se pasó una mano por la cara. "No, conozco a tu madre. No puedo creer que no te reconocí".

Derek frunció el ceño, pero no vio nada familiar sobre el hombre. "¿Nos conocemos?"  
El chico movió a su hijo a su otra cadera y le tendió la mano. "Stiles Stilinski. Mi papá era—"

El nombre lo colocó en la cabeza de Derek, y ahora podía elegir al niño malhumorado con el buzzcut que de alguna manera se había convertido en este hombre alto y peludo. "Sheriff Stilinski, sí, lo recuerdo". Estrechó la mano de Stiles. "Dios, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Quince años?"

"Cerca de eso". Stiles se pasó una mano por la espalda de su hijo. "Este es Cody. Tiene casi cuatro años y es, bueno, es como ustedes dos".  
"Sí." Derek acarició la cabeza de su sobrina. "Por cierto, esta es Abby. La hija de mi hermana Laura. Abby, saluda al señor Stiles".

Abby le tendió la mano obedientemente. "Hola, señor Stiles. Hola, Cody. Lamento haberte asustado".  
Cody hundió la cara en el cuello de su padre, pero Stiles se agachó y estrechó la mano de Abby. "Está bien, Abby. Sé que no lo dijiste en serio". Su mirada se desvió hacia Derek, disculpándose ahora. "No hemos tenido las mejores interacciones con los lobos de ojos azules, así que—"

Abby se erizó y se puso delante de Derek. "¡No hay nada malo con los ojos azules! Son tan bonitos como los amarillos y el tío Derek no es un lobo malo. Nunca le haría daño ..."

Derek la levantó antes de que pudiera decir algo más en la cara de Stiles. "Está bien, Abby. Eso no es lo que quiso decir". Le dio a Stiles una mirada plana. "Hemos tenido algunos cazadores con algunas ideas arcaicas sobre los ojos azules".

Stiles tuvo la decencia de verse un poco avergonzado. "Lo siento. Conozco a tu madre y a tu manada. Eres buena gente. Te llevaste a mi amigo Scott cuando un Alfa lo mordió hace unos años".

"McCall?" Otra pieza encajó en su lugar. "Eres el amigo que acaba de mudarse a la ciudad".

Stiles sonrió. "Ese sería yo, sí".

Derek no podía creer que no hubiera notado eso; McCall no había ocultado que Stiles regresaría durante tres meses seguidos. "Bueno, es un placer conocerte. Y otra vez, lo siento por ..." Él asintió a Cody. "No quise asustarlo realmente".

Stiles negó con la cabeza. "Está bien, amigo. No hay forma de que pudieras haberlo sabido".

"Tío Derek". Abby rebotó en sus brazos. "Tío Derek, ¿vamos a terminar el truco o el trato?"

Derek la bajó. "Sí, lo haremos".

"¡Tenemos que darnos prisa, o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta!" Se volvió y miró a Stiles, echando hacia atrás el sombrero de bruja. "¿Va a ir a la fiesta de Nana, señor Stiles?"

"Oh." Los ojos de Stiles se desviaron. "Uh, Scott me invitó, pero no lo he decidido".

"Vamos", soltó Derek, y se golpeó interiormente por eso. Se aclaró la garganta. "Deberías venir. Es muy divertido y habrá muchos niños allí para que Cody juegue".

Stiles se mordió el labio, preocupándose por el más bajo en sus dientes. Fue ... sorprendentemente distractorio. "Sí", dijo finalmente. "Está bien, vamos. ¿Suena bien, Cody? ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta y ver al tío Scott y la tía Allison?"

"¿Después de truco o trato?" Cody dijo, su voz amortiguada en el cuello de Stiles.

"Por supuesto, después del truco o trato", dijo Abby, girando su cabeza entera en lugar de solo sus ojos. Fue un milagro que su sombrero no se cayera. "Truco o trato es la mejor parte de Halloween. ¡No podemos perdérnoslo!"

"¿Por qué no terminamos juntos?" Sugirió Derek. "Podría ser bueno si Abby tiene otro niño con quien hacer trucos o tratos en lugar de solo su tío".

"¡Sí!" Abby gritó, y luego agachó la cabeza. "Pero eres el mejor compañero de truco o trato, tío Derek".  
"Gracias por el impulso del ego", dijo Derek secamente.

Stiles sonrió y dejó a Cody en el suelo. "Sí. Creo que ... sí, eso sería bueno".

"¡Venga!" Abby agarró la mano de Cody, y en un instante, corrían por la calle hacia la siguiente casa.

"Abby, despacio!" Derek gritó.

Se detuvo y pisoteó el pie. "¡Vamos, tío Derek! ¡Se quedaran sin dulces!"

Cody saltó arriba y abajo a su lado. "¡Vamos vamos!"

Stiles rió y se pasó la mano por el pelo. "Esto fue una idea fantástica o terrible".

Derek vaciló. "Si no, si prefieres que solo sean Cody y tú, eso es ..."

"¡No!" Stiles negó con la cabeza. "No, no. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Me gustaría con ustedes hacer truco o trato. Me gustaría mucho".

Derek asintió calle arriba. "Entonces deberíamos apurarnos, antes de que los niños corran las siguientes tres cuadras sin nosotros".

Dichos niños ya estaban en el porche delantero de McMillan, gritando "truco o trato" lo suficientemente alto como para que incluso los humanos pudieran haberlos oído desde una milla de distancia.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tienes ojos azules?" Preguntó Stiles.

Derek arqueó las cejas. "¿Por qué te preocupa que alguien te persiga?"

"Touché. Supongo que es una historia para cuando nos conozcamos mejor, ¿eh?"

"Sí." Derek respiró profundamente y admitió: "Pero espero conocerte lo suficientemente bien como para escucharlo".

La risa de respuesta de Stiles calentó a Derek a través del aire frío de octubre. "Yo también."


End file.
